


I Think I'm Gonna Love It Here.

by OhGodHereTheyGoAgain



Series: I Gotchu In This AU! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Boy Keith (Voltron), Bi-Gender Character(s), Childhood Friends, De-Aged Keith (Voltron), De-Aged Lance (Voltron), First Meetings, Keith (Voltron) Has a Crush, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGodHereTheyGoAgain/pseuds/OhGodHereTheyGoAgain
Summary: Keith's Parents move him across the country at only 10 years old. They tell him He's going to love it but he's not so sure he beleives it until he meets a certain blue eyed boy.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: I Gotchu In This AU! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871092
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	I Think I'm Gonna Love It Here.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) I tagged this underage just in case. There is one kiss but it is innocent. Lance is 9 and Keith is 10
> 
> 2.) I often think of Keith as Half Korean becuase it seems to be the mass head cannon. But, Kogane is a Japanse Family name, isn't it? Welp, in this fic he is of half Japanese descent. Tex is Japanese.
> 
> 3.) Krolia and Keith's dad are together in this and Tex isn't dead. However Tex has raised Keith mostly by himself as Krolia is in active duty until the start of the fic and she is often deployed. In this fic Tex is the nurtering parent while Krolia is the Stern parent.

His mother told him he would love where they moved to. That Florida would be just like Texas. It was hot, they had lizards, and kids his age. Having been sent outside to play he could agree it was hot. But the heat was wet and suffocating instead of dry. He was sweating just standing in the back yard watching the lizards that ran around and were much smaller and brighter than the reptiles he was used to at home. Well, his old home. He hadn’t met any kids yet but they had only moved in yesterday. He wasn’t sure he would like them anymore than the kids at his old school, who made fun of him for being half Asian and because he was apparently gay. So what if he didn't want to kiss Annie Flemmings, like all the other boys in class did? He didn’t see why it was a big deal when they asked him who he wanted to kiss instead and that his answer was Tommy Potts, a brunette boy with pretty brown eyes and a cute smile a grade above them. Not that he really even wanted to kiss anyone. But Tommy in theory was a better choice then Annie.

His father, who had grown up in the same town, told him it was an old place set in it’s ways and not to let it bother him. They had outdated views but that they were good people with good hearts. He explained to Keith that he had also been made fun of as a kid for being one of the only “ethnic” families in a predominately white town, but that he had shrugged it off and kept wearing a smile and being polite. He focused on helping his parents around their little farm, doing well in school and later sports, then joining the military, where he met Krolia, and eventually working hard to become a firefighter. He further explained that everyone came to respect him and his family and that the whole town was willing to help after his father died and his mother became sick. 

His mother? She told him to stand up for himself with his fists. She was the youngest and only girl in a brood of seven after all. She was also in the military and used to fighting.

Keith liked his mother’s solution better. Much to his father’s and the school principal's displeasure. 

He shivered in disgust as a heavy drop of sweat ran a line down his spine and only stopped from slipping into his buttcrack by the band of his underwear. He’s pretty sure he hates Florida.

The back door of the neighbors house swings shut with a loud bang and Keith watches as a skinny girl with long limbs skips over to a well loved playset. She appears to be around the same age as him. As she plops herself onto the swing the ravenette takes a moment to appreciate how the baby blue sundress compliments her warm brown skin. Intrigued he finds himself moving to the low fence that serves as the only barrier between their yards. Keith watches mesmerized as she pumps her thin arms and legs to get herself moving. Her short brown hair wisps around over her forehead even with bright heart shaped clips holding her dark brown locks from her face. 

Keith isn’t sure how long he has been watching when she takes notice of him. He expects her to tell him off for being a creep or running inside to get away from him but instead she smiles and waves. She jumps during the upswing and stumbles a bit but otherwise makes the landing. Keith is assuming from the colorful band aids on her knees that she doesn’t always nail it. 

In no time at all she makes it over to meet him at the fence, the large smile still plastered to her face. Up close Keith notes that she is very pretty with her brown skin, big blue eyes, and smattering of freckles over flushed cheeks. Her lips were shiny and pink with gloss and Keith found himself starring at her mouth. Huh. Maybe he does like girls.

“Hi.” they say in a voice that is slightly high with youth but still definitely male. Never mind. Keith is still very attracted to boys. Especially ones in dresses. 

“My name is Lance. What’s yours? I am 9 years old but I’ll be 10 next month. July 28th to be exact. I am going to have a backyard Barbie themed Birthday party. Or Spiderman. I’m not sure yet. Do you wanna come? You just moved in right? Actually I know you just moved in because Antointo used to live here but his Mom got a job promotion in Banking up in Pennsylvania and it was the opportunity of a lifetime, at least that is how my mom explained it, so they had to move. But Antontio just graduated highschool so I think he was ok with the move. He was very handsome so I was kind of upset that they had to go away. I loved looking at him and even though my mom told me to leave him alone he would let me practice my flirting skills on him. His laugh was so dreamy. But you are pretty handsome too and about my age. How old are you? But anyway maybe we could practice kissing together since Antoino wouldn’t help me with that. It was inappropriate or something like that. I want to be a good kisser by the time I am old enough to ask out this girl Allura. She is two years older than me but it’s not that big of an age gap so I think it could work. She is the most beautiful girl in the world…”

Keith was slightly overwhelmed as Lance kept talking. But in a good way? He hadn’t really had any good friends in Texas and so no one has ever talked to him for this long. Regardless Keith didn’t mind listening to him. He was so animated and talked with his entire body. He blushed whenever Lance talked about kissing and it was a lot. Finally after a while his words trailed off.

“You don’t talk much do you?”

“Uh,” Keith stammard. “You didn’t really give me a chance.” He finished, picking at a scab on his arm.

“Oh.” Said Lance looking upset. “Sorry. I have this thing called ADHD and it makes me full of energy. The doctors thought I also had this thing called ass-burgers, or something like that, but then they said I didn’t. I’m sorry if I am being too much. Sometimes people don’t want to be friends with me because I am always ‘on’ and don’t know how to turn ‘off’. Will you still be my friend. I go to the doctors and they are helping me with it.”

Lance chewed his lip nervously and fisted the skirt of his dress as he twisted his waist side to side apparently waiting for Keith to render his verdict on friendship. It took Keith a moment to answer as he was so invested in watching the brunette maul his lower lip with his teeth. “Uh yeah.” Why was it so interesting? “I’ll still be friends with you.”

The smile Lance gave Keith was blinding. Keith had to look away and was surprised when Lance hugged him over the fence. It was quick but it left him with a tingling warmth and wanting more.

“Ok” Said Lance, taking a big breath and exhaling slowly, his arms raised and following the motion like a little yoga instructor. “I can do this. Let’s have a meaningful conversation where we each have a turn to talk and each have a turn to listen.”

Keith smiled. This boy was so cute. “It would probably be easier if we were in the same yard.” Without any hesitation Keith vaulted over the fence and landed in a crouch.

“Oh my gosh. You are like a ninja.” Cried Lance, plopping himself down next to Keith and carefully arranging his dress so his underwear didn’t poke through. He was wearing panties today and not boxers. One did not wear boxers with dresses. Though maybe he could get his mom to buy him boxer briefs. They would still fit the form but provide additional coverage.

“So,” Said Lance. “What’s your name Samurai?”

“Keith.”

“Keith?” Repeated Lance wrinkling his nose.

“What’s wrong with the name Keith” He asked a little defensively.

“Nothing. I just thought it would be something more bad ass like Akira or Naruto.”

“Just because I’m Japanese doesn’t mean I’ll have an asian name. I’m also Russian. And both my parents were born in America. I was raised in Texas. ” Scoffed Keith

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Said Lance a little dejectedly. “I just said it because of the way you parkoured over the fence all kick ass like. I’m not …” He had to think of the word, it was a big one they learned about in school last year. “Stereotyping! I am not stereotyping you. It’s not like I think you're good at math or know Karate just cause you are Asian.”

Keith scratched his cheek. “I mean, I’m not bad at math. Both my parents are into mixed martial arts so I’ve kind of been doing it with them since I was a baby. And my middle name might just be Akira.”

The pale boy looked over at Lance with a crooked smile and they both broke into wild laughter.

After they calmed down Keith asked, “You wanna hear something even funnier.” He wanted to hear the boy laugh again. It was such a bright and beautiful sound. “My dad’s actual name is Texas.” He was glad when lance once again laughed. "Like why would my grandparents name their son after the place they lived?"

Lance reached out and took Keith’s hand in his. Keith noticed each nail was painted a different neon color. “So why did you move from Texas?”

Keith rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. No way was he letting go of Lance’s hand just yet. It was so warm and soft in his. “Because of me I think.” He looked over at Lance whose full attention and bright blue eyes were on him. It was nice. “My parents don’t think I know but I heard them fighting about it alot when my mom was home. I’m kind of the only thing they fight over. I’m a bad kid.”

“You don’t seem bad to me.” Lance said softly squeezing his new friend’s hand.

“I get into fights with the kids at school, and I yell at the teachers. I even hit my dad before when I was mad. I don’t mean to be bad. I just get so angry and I act without thinking about what I am doing. I heard my dad tell my mom it’s because she isn’t home enough and that he feels like a single dad with her deployed so much. So she left the military when a family friend, the Shirogane's, said he could get her a job in law enforcement down here. My dad got a job at the fire department here before we even moved. So,” Keith shrugged “Here we are.”

“Well, I am glad you moved here.” Lance rested his head on Keith’s shoulder and the young ravenette felt he might die. Surely it was life threatening that his heart was beating so fast. “Maybe we can help each other. We can calm each down when we are getting to be too much or too mad. Deal?”

“Deal.” Agreed Keith. “Maybe we should seal it with a kiss.”  **_What was he saying?_ ** He was going to scare Lance off before their friendship even got off the ground. “I mean,” he was grasping at straws “You said you needed practice. To..to kiss Allura. For when you are old enough to date.” His cheeks felt hot with shame. And he did not want Lance kissing some dumb girl.

Lance giggled. “Yeah, ok.” He lifted his head from Keith’s shoulder. Closing his eyes he puckered his glossy lips.

Holy shit! He was only 10 years old and he was going to have his first kiss. He didn’t even think he really wanted to kiss anyone until lance had mentioned it earlier. He stared at the brunettes waiting lips. He was Keith Kogane. He had no fear of fighting his peers or arguing with adults. He could do this. He wanted to do this. 

He licked his lips. Then quickly wiped them dry with the back of his hand. A wet kiss would probably be gross. Holding his breath he leaned in and pressed his lips ever so softly against Lance’s proffered ones. He lingered for a second, two, three and then pulled back.

“How...how was it?” Keith asked as Lance slowly opened his eyes. 

“Soft? It didn’t feel as magical as Disney movies make it seem.” They both laughed. “OhMyGod! Do you think I am pregnant now?”

  
  


The Ravenette’s eyes widened comically. “Is that how it happens? My parents haven’t had this talk with me yet. Wait...you are a boy, right?” Had Keith’s initial assessment been correct.

Lance laughed, throwing his head back and actually snorting. “Pranked you.”

“Keith!.” Krolia yelled out the back door. “It’s time for lunch.” She spotted him over in the next yard and smiled, waving at both the boys.

“I gotta go.” Said Keith standing up and finally letting go of the other’s boy’s hand. He missed it already.

“That’s  **_your_ ** mom? Lance balked. “She’s hot!” also getting up, he brushed the dirt from his skirt.

  
  


“Shut up Lance.” Keith laughed lightly hitting the boy’s brown arm.

Lance rubbed his arm as if the hit had actually hurt. “See you later?” Lance asked hopefully, looking up at the handsome boy from under his eyelashes, like he’d seen the ladies on Abulita’s dramas do.

“After Lunch?” the slightly older boy asked.

“Yeah. See you then Samurai.”

Keith hopped the fence back over to his yard and jogged over to Krolia, who ruffled his hair when he reached her. 

“Made a new friend already?” His mom asked.

Keith nodded. “I think you were right mom. I think I am gonna love it here.”

**Author's Note:**

> There might be another part, or two, to this later as they get older. But, I have other ficlets I want to write first and this can be read as completed without it affecting the other pieces.
> 
> Also I was afraid of Keith's story, about how his grandparents named Keith's dad, might come off wrong. But when my grandmom immigrated to America she litterally named her first two daughters (two of my aunts) after the months they were born, April & June so that they had American names and could fit in. So similarily, I had Keith's grandparents name Texas after the state they settled in when they immigrated to America and because the fans like to refer to Keith's dad as Tex I thought it was cute.


End file.
